The Tale Of OpheliaMoonbeam Serenity Aurora
by xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks
Summary: Ophelia is the most beautiful person Hogwarts has ever seen. I wish she were my friend. SBOC. R&R!


**The tale of Ophelia-Moonbeam**

Ophelia-Moonbeam Serenity Aurora was her full name; and it truly was the most beautiful name Sirius had ever heard. Everyone called her lovely Lia, which always made Ophelia-Moonbeam blush, as she was the most modest person in the whole of Hogwarts… no, scratch that, the whole world! Her natural eyes were a sparkling green but when she was angry, they turned a hypnotising red and when she was sad, they turned a clear, sky blue. Long, curly, blonde hair cascaded down her shapely back; her figure was slim but she had curves in all the right places. She was the most amazing person Sirius had ever seen.

She entered a room and… and… the whole room just seemed to light up! Everyone turned to stare; it wasn't their fault; they couldn't help it; she was so beautiful and perfect. BUT Ophelia-Moonbeam was not just a pretty face, oh no, she was the kindest, sweetest person in Hogwarts; so much so that Dumbledore had let her open her own advising business inside the school. After all, she was the most powerful witch Hogwarts had ever seen, even more powerful than You-Know-Who rumour had it, and had mastered wand less magic in her first year, so there was really no need for her to continue her schooling.

Besides, she hadn't needed to do her NEWTs, as the Ministry had decided that they were beneath her. Ophelia-Moonbeam was the only person that this had happened to in all of wizarding history and it was because of this that she had received her five order of Merlin's first class, beating Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore was only too happy about this though because Ophelia-Moonbeam was his daughter.

Ophelia-Moonbeam had a terrible, terrible dark secret. Something she could never tell anyone because if she did, the person she had told would surely die. This secret was that Ophelia-Moonbeam was an angel, who had fallen from heaven many centuries before. She had kept her godly beauty and her eternal youth but hadn't been able to find a way back to heaven, where she would be reunited with God, her father. Yes, God and Dumbledore were both her fathers, due to an unusual incident that had happened with her mother.

Her mother was Candy Cane, the most famous and richest singer in the whole of the wizarding world. Candy Cane was the greatest singer to ever live… well, apart from Ophelia Moon-beam, of course. Ophelia-Moonbeam sang like the sweetest nightingale with a voice so pure that people believed an angel had blessed her. That was funny because she was an angel. Heehee. Candy Cane took Ophelia-Moonbeam on all her tours and gave her $10 billion to take her advising career a step further and make her business worldwide. Dumbledore even said that she could keep her main business in Hogwarts because everyone in the school loved her and didn't want her to leave.

Throughout her entire time at Hogwarts, Ophelia-Moonbeam had 200 proposals of marriage. There was only one man for her though. Sirius Black. Sirius hadn't proposed because he knew that there was no way that someone as fabulous as Ophelia-Moonbeam would love him. He loved her with all his heart and one time, he tried to throw himself off the astronomy tower because of it, but Ophelia-Moonbeam had been there to save him, by regaining her angel wings and swooping down to save him.

They got married, had kids, basked in Ophelia-Moonbeam's perfectly perfectness and lived happily ever after.

THE END

-x-

**A/N:** What do you think?  I'm really proud of this one-shot. At first, I thought maybe it was a bit mary-sue and a bit unlikely to happen but then I came to my senses and realised how amazing my story really was. I love Ophelia-Moonbeam, don't you? I wish she were my friend. I have no friends but I know that if I had Ophelia-Moonbeam as MY friend, I would be the happiest person alive. Please R&R! I know my story's the best but it's always nice for other people to say so too.


End file.
